Mutations
by justanothersmiler
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has had to adapt to her life being miserable and well... Obviously very unpleasant. But as she gets quieter and quieter in school, Peeta Mellark finally bucks up the courage to talk to her... With Katniss being as surly as ever and with new twists to the story, what will become of the pair? (Set without the Capitol being in power) rated M because I'm not sure yet;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Intro**_

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. For some reason I feel obligated to share my story, bare with me though. There will be light at the end of the tunnel. Us mutts stick together. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **1** -

Okay, so there's this girl - an odd one. Sometimes she comes out with these really weird statements and negative thoughts - why is society so fucked up? There is no meaning of life too apparently.

Well no shit Sherlock, that's obviously me.

And sorry to break it to ya' sweetheart, but there really is no meaning of life. Think about it - if God exists, he wouldn't be stupid enough to place our species on earth, his beautiful creation and all that. So ruling out the existence of God, it proves we evolved, anyone see where I'm going with this? I'm no genius but I'm fully aware we didn't evolve from apes, we came from the same creature they did, thus why they're our cousins.

Now think about this - what other creature manged to have 'cousins'? Yeah they may have descendants but not as close as we are to monkeys... Anywho getting back to the point, we're mutations, simple as.

Look in the mirror, your ugly, with all that weird hair sprouting from your skull. Balancing and _walking_ with only two legs... Wow you are a freak. But don't worry, I'm part of the club too, one big happy family.

Wrong. I'm not exactly happy and human beings aren't really the nicest of things to their own species now are they? Basically, now I think you'll be getting the idea about the whole 'ew society' thing.

You're probably wondering why I even told you about all that, well ya' see, I live by it. Mutations are named as such for a reason, creatures that defied nature. They're pretty much doomed to a crappy life to begin with. I use all this as an explanation why my own existence isn't going so well.

* * *

**_Things get better in the next chapter and from here on, its a lot happier to aha, thanks for reading c: _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - **

_The hammering of my footsteps and the pounding of my heart against my chest were nothing in comparison to the sickly wails escaping the families of those trapped under our feet. I was among them._

_Then without notice, the whole thing collapsed, sending out gallons of choking smoke along with it. I could barely contain my screams as my knees thumped against the ground. _

_My father trapped forever under a mile of rubble, died doing a job he clearly despised. _

* * *

I woke as the sunrise slowly streamed through mine and Prim's bedroom. It was getting harder to sleep every night, knowing what my own nightmares contained.

Slowly leaning back from Prim, as not to wake her, I quickly dressed and grabbed my hunting jacket on my way out.

Every morning I secretly hoped Gale would turn up, it's hard enough having no friends, especially when the only one you've ever had has grown into a committed miner. He won't even be awake yet, I'm in the woods long before the miners will have been off to work.

Retrieving my bow and arrow from the log, I lower into my hunting crouch and quickly shoot down a rabbit and a squirrel on my trek to the strawberry bushes. It's useful knowing what people would trade for the different delicacies the woods can offer, very few have the equipment needed to hunt illegally. For example, the mayor loves his strawberries, and the baker defiantly wouldn't turn up his nose at a squirrel, gives a fair price for them too.

My morning hunt is over to quickly, and after a quick cup of greasy sae's broth I find myself at my school desk. To be honest, I don't really see much point on school. No town workers would offer a job to someone like me, someone poor and someone who lives at the seam. Definitely not someone who survives and feeds her family through hunting.

Most of the day I just sit and doodle in my books, the teachers don't really care either way, they know what to expect of a seam girl.

* * *

I guess my home life's okay, I have Prim, I need to look after her. My mother on the other hand is a complete different matter, you have do kind of 'order' her if you want her to do something. After my Father died she never really returned to her normal self, I'm now forever alone I guess but at least Prim seems happy enough. She's learnt to deal with mother and cope, she has school friend and never really seems like she's too down. Thats something, at least.

Me on the other hand... I have zilch friends, there's no more of the Everdeens kicking about either except us three. Sometimes I tell myself its better to just blend into the background but truly, its not. I hate to admit it, but I hate the loneliness I feel, it makes me feel somehow, I don't know, defective. But hey, maybe I am.

My father would hate me to feel like this, and God knows what Prim would do if she realised my happiness was just an act for her benefit.

* * *

After school I make the trip back home, only to get my game bag and get back into the woods. Its my true home I think, society cant judge me there. All the berries are just becoming ripe, the strawberries being one of the first. I quickly make the decision to only pluck enough to fill a quarter of my game bag, I hadn't traded with the baker in a while and he always makes good deals. Id always been fond of Mr Mellark, he'd been there for me and Prim when the winters were rough and we'd needed help. He's a good man.

He'd divorced his wife around six months ago, I felt bad for him and in made sure to bag an extra squirrel to my usual haul. His ex-wife was a witch though, I think the whole district was relieved that Mr Mellark had finally gotten rid of her.

Upon knocking on the back door to the bakery, Peeta was the one to answer me.

Now, Peeta Mellar, the bakers son. Blond hair, good cheekbones. He also had to be the nicest person at school. Friends with the completely wrong crowd though, god I hated them. Most town kids were stuck up, spoilt and overly obnoxious, but Peeta was far from all of those things.

"Hey, erm is your dad in, I've got these squirrels.."

"oh right, sorry, come in. Ill just go get him."

A moment later Mr Mellark appeared with a warm smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Haven't seem you in a while Katniss, you and Prim alright up there?"

"yeah its all good thanks sir, I've brought you some squirrels."

I carefully handed them over, accepting a fresh loaf of bread and some pastries in return.

"Thanks sir," I said, turning to leave.

"For the last time Katniss, call me Robert, you've known me for long enough." He said with a quiet chuckle.

I just gave him a smile as I turned away, only to catch Peeta's eye and noticed he'd been watching me the whole time.

* * *

**Reviews help a lot smilers, itll only take a second so please do c: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 - ****_Peeta_**

I watched her leave and didn't even say goodbye. How much of a bloody coward could you be? Seriously, Ive liked the girl for long enough and still don't have the decency to say hello. I wonder if she'd even want to hang around with me, she probably thinks I'm the same as my 'friends'. I wish I'd never gotten involved with them to be honest, but once your there its kinda difficult to change friendship groups. Dean really is the worst though, fucking dick. I can imagine him not being exactly pleased if I left the group. There's another reason I'm a coward, can't even find real friends.

I turned around only to find Nyle watching me. What I would do to slap that sarcastic grin of his face. I know he's my brother but still, theres no need.

"Cat got your tounge again Peet? It really is difficult to make conversation nowadays." He really went there.

"And could you just mind your own buisness for one god dam day?"

"Nope, its not in my job description," his grin turning into a teethy smile.

"Well what do you expect me to do, I'm a _bakers_ son and she's well..." I said letting out a sigh I didn't realise I had.

"Bit out of your league?"

"Well quite a lot yeah."

"Peeta Mellark, since when has that ever stopped you hey? You could go catch up with her if your that bothered."

"Shut up Nyle, and let me figure it out yeah?" I didnt stop to hear what else he had to say, he was obviously right. That was the worst part.

Why didnt I just go and catch up to her? Because I have no fucking clue what I would say. Every night she plagues my mind, preventing me from sleep, I rehearse conversations I could have with her and still don't know what I would say in person. How shits that. I wonder if I'm just defective or something, I can't talk to one girl. Anybody could be after her right now and ill just be sat here doing nothing as always.

"Peeta!"

I ran down the stairs to be met by my father pointing at the pile of dishes I left after baking. Washing up has always been the down side of cooking, kind of ruins it afterwards.

After 25minutes of that I was finally finished, then moving on to prep with Nyle for the morning rush. Dads always said that I'd be the one to take over the bakery, I'm pretty sure he's right to, Nyle's never been to interested in it.

"Peeta, go and collect these for me son, be quick we still need help here." Dad handed me a list of ingredients needed for a new pastry he was trying out.

I quickly grabbed my sweater from the rack in the mudroom and set out to the town store. The wind was just that bit too cold, not letting anything catch the heat of the sun.

As I turned to walk into the store a pebble caught my foot just as I went flying into a women's arms. Turning up to look at my catcher, my breath stopped short. It was my mother of all people.

Her hard glare sent shivers down my spine. I quickly steadied myslef and shoved my way past her, just over hearing her muttering.

Around six months ago I jad just finnished baking a birthday cake for the neighbours, but the stand I'd picked out wasnt steady. It quickly fell and smashed on the floor, my mother was the first to know. She'd threw a rolling pin at my head and knocked me out, thats when my dad finally got rid of her. Truthfully, I was glad to see her go, life's a lot less worriesome without her.

Once back in the bakery I was excused from the prep work since I'd taken so long and it had been finished. I half jogged up the stairs and shut the door behind me in my room. It was nothing to special but it was something to myself at least.

My mind raced as I went back over the grocery store encounter in my head. I wonder what she'd have done if I were to say something to her. She could easily just smack me or something, it would be like her. I also decided not to mention it over tea, my dad gets stressed enough already over the bakery.

Getting comfy, I slowly drifted off..

* * *

**review please! You know it helps a lot. If you also have any ideas or thoughts on what could be happening next let me know, its nice to here if people are interested :) Sorry for the short chapter to, the story will also be getting interesting in future chapters x**


End file.
